Mr and Mrs Stoppable
by SlytherinHufflepuff
Summary: When Kim accepts Ron's marriage proposal,everything changed. But was it for better or worse?
1. Please Say Yes

Mr. &

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot,DJ Kiara, Jasmine Consiliumque,Titanius, and Titan

Chapter one: please say yes

It's college graduation and Ron Stoppable was never so nervous in his life. It wasn't graduation he was worried was about to propose to his best friend and long time girlfriend, Kim possible. Of course he had Mr. Dr.P's permission,come on he may be crazy but he wasn't stupid! He and Kim were at the school graduation party and Ron had something special planned.

* * *

flashback

" hey y'all wassup! This is DJ Kiara bringing you the hottest beats. Everyone having a good time out there!"

"Yeah!"

" how bout we throw some Briana up in here! Here's Brianas new single 'klutzy crazy clumsy me'"

Ron walks up to DJ Kiaras stand "hey could you play track six when I give you the cue?"

"No prob Ron! Gonna propose to Kim tonight?"

Ron and DJ Kiara were good friends,so she had no problem taking the request.

"Uh, yeah"

"EEEEHHH! OMG OMG OMG IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"Calm down Kiara"

"K right sorry"

flashback ends

* * *

Ron left Rufus at home. Rufus was Ron's pet naked mole rat.

Ron gave Kiara the cue to play the song. It was "Could it be" which was the song were kim and ron had there first kiss at junior prom. "This is for all the lovers out there"

"I know we've been friends forever, and now I think I'm feeling something totally new,and after all this time I've opened up my eyes,now I see,you were always with me.

'Ron this is our song! Come on let's dance!'

Could it be you and I never imagined,could it be suddenly I'm falling for you,could it be you were always right here beside me and I never knew,could it be that it's true that it's you and it's you

It's kind of funny,you were always near, but who would ever thought that we'd end up here,and every time I needed you,you're always there to pull me through now it's clear,I've been waiting for you.

Could it be you and I never imagined,could it be suddenly I'm falling for you,could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew,could it be that it's true that it's you and it's you

Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives I can see it in your eyes and it's true and it's just me and you

Could it be that it's true that it's you.

Could it be that you and I never imagined,could it be suddenly I'm falling for you, could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew,could it be that it's true that its you and it's you

Could it be that it's true that it's you

That it's you and it's you"

Suddenly there was a spotlight on Kim and ron. Ron pulled out the ring and said "Kimberly Anne Possible, will you marry me?"

'Please say yes' ron thought

"YES!" Kim yelled and pretty much tackled ron

Everyone started clapping and cheering and they felt like the happiest - and luckiest - couple on earth.

This is my first fanfic ever I hope u like it and please remember to R&R!


	2. What's The Sitch

What's The Sitch?

Before college started,Ron bought a house so he wouldn't bug his parents over break. He moved there permanently with KP after graduation. They both thought it made since because once they're married,they are, of course, gonna be living together.

'Beep,beep,beep-beep'

"Where did I put it?" Kim asked.

Then she remembered, 'Crap it's either in a box in my room or on top of one'

It wasn't.

"Yo, KP! It's in here!"

"Thanks sweetie. What's the sitch Wade?"

"Hey guys. Two things. First, congratulations on the engagement! Second, we have TWO new villains. Titanius and Titan."

"Veebs?"

"You bet."

"What the hell are Veebs?"

"Remember when I used to call Jim and Tim The Tweebs meaning twin dweebs?"

"Ya still do."

"What do you think Veebs are?"

"Villain twins."

"Yup. And speaking of the Tweebs, we're gonna need some back up. Wade, can you contact Jim and Tim?"

"Sure!"

"Why would you get Jim and Tim?"

"Because they are fully trained."

Beep,beep,beep-beep!

"Did you get them?"

"Yep. Mia's getting and this is in the Andes."

"Thanks Wade."

5 minutes later they climbed up into a helicopter with the Tweebs already in it.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kim."

"Hey Kim."

"Hola Kim."

"Thanks for the ride,Mia."

"No problema. It's the least I can do since you saved my Quinceanera from that blue guy 3 years ago."

"Yeah drakken is long retired now. And besides,anyone can disable a laser gun when there's 10 seconds ,gotta jet!"

And with that she switched on her jet pack and left, as did the others (except Mia.)

They finally reached the lair. It looked more like a lab then anything. 'Makes since. They are robots.'

They were able to sneak past security,but they didn't get past the tripwire that set off a chain reaction that was set up to hit an alarm.

I know this was short but I started to run out of ideas


	3. VITANS ATTACK

Chapter 3: VITANS ATTACK!

First off before this chapter starts I would like to thank CajunBear73 for their continued support and positive reviews. I would like more of those,please! Especially ones that really help make this a good story. :) P.S. My keyboard isn't working so the titles real Mr. & not Mr. & oppable

I'm thinking of making the Tweebs part of team Stoppable (soon-to-be) what do u think let me know in the reviews

Titanius was the first to hear the alarm go off. She alarmed her brother, Titan, and then the fight started.

"Hey Veebs!" The Tweebs called out.

The Tweebs somehow got superpowers, along with Kim,and the Tweebs call their combined power Tweeb-Power (Thank you CajunBear73!)

Here is a list of their powers:

Kim: Super-strength & speed

Ron: Mystical Monkey Powers

Jim: Telekinesis & fire

Tim: Telepathy & ice

Titanius and Titan are both,well, Titans.

"Go back to the ριωερ στιχ (river styx) were you belong!" Jim said.

"Never! We will never go back to that wretched place were Pesidan stuck us in!" (?)

'Surrender or we will crush you and your brother to death.' Tim telepathically threatened Titanius.

"Never! Your threats are nothing but empty!"

"Very well then."

'Kim,you're on.'

Kim picked up the nearest rock and let Jim take it from there.

Jim crushed Titanius while Ron was fending off Titan so he would be off guard for his freezing.

Titan was frozen then crushed to death with a rock (Jim and Kim).

"Well,they're no longer a threat. Bueno Nacho,anybody?"

When Ron went to his parents home,he found his four-year-old adoptive sister Hana sleeping on the couch (yay for me I remembered her!).

He left her a note:

'Brought u 3 nacos!

Love Ron'

They might not be technically related but he loved her like she was.

When Kim was home,she was thinking about something important.

'Should I let the Tweebs join the team? They could be a lot of help.I'll talk to Ron about it. If he's fine with it,I'll ask the Tweebs. If they're fine with it I'll ask Wade. Easy.'

Is it easier said then done? Tell me in the reviews!


	4. Disicion and Explaination

Chapter 4: Decision and Explanation

Hey guys I know the fight in the last chapter was quite brief and I know some of you are wondering how they got their super powers and if I decided to let the Tweebs join the team or not so I will explain all that in this chapter! Now to the story.

Kim sighed. It was a beautiful morning and the sun shone directly on her face. She sighed again. It was a day just like this when she and the Tweebs got their powers.

flashback

It was a normal day. Kim was home for the summer, and she was about to leave for work when she realized - It's Saturday! It's my day off!

That was one thing out of the way. Now there is just one more.

The day before that day in particular Wade told her about a ritual that could give her superpowers. They both agreed it would really help if she too had superpowers and not just Ron.

The Tweebs wanted to get some of that action as well.

Kim went first:

"Tick,tock,tick,tock,everyday this will mock.

King,queen,king,queen,things aren't always as they seem.

Spirits hear my cry,spirits hear my need,give me super strength and speed."

Then Jim:

"Tick,tock,tick,tock,everyday this will mock.

King,queen,king,queen,things aren't always as they seem.

Moving mind and burning desire,give me telekinesis and fire."

Then Tim:

"Tick,tock,tick,tock,everyday this will mock.

King,queen,king,queen,things aren't always as they seem.

Messeging mind and very cold slice,give me the power of telepathy and ice."

They all said:

"Bind us to these powers,for all twenty-four hours,

Use them when needed,they'll be succeeded,

Never break us from these spells,or send us to the depths of hell."

Then a blue beam shot from the ground and hit them.

Kim was 18 and the Tweebs were 12.

flashback ends

Kim walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie.I smell bacon."

"Hey KP. You would be right!Pancakes and bacon for breakfast."

All of a sudden Kim didn't feel good. She ran to the bathroom and threw up and brushed her teeth.

"KP I don't think you should go into work today you don't look so good. Here."

He put the plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her.

"I haven't been feeling good for a couple of days now."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll call the store and tell them you can't come in today."

Ron dialed the number.

"Hello this is club banana I'm Monique how may I help you?"

"Hey Monique it's Ron Kim won't be coming into work today she's not feeling good."

"Sorry to hear that Ron. Tell kim I said hey ok?"

"Ok bye."

"Monique said she's sorry to hear that and you want me to call of work so I can take care of you?"

"Only if you want to."

"K."

Ron dialed his work number.

"Hello and thanks for calling Smarty mart where smart shoppers shop smart this is Martin Smarty how may I help you?"

"Hey it's Ron I can't come into work today Kim's not feeling well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well tell her get well soon ok?"

"K. Bye."

" said get well soon."

"Hey Ron do you think it would be alright for the Tweebs to join the team?"

"I'm fine with it if you are."

"I still have to ask Wade."

Kim switched on the Kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade would it be alright if the Tweebs join the team?

"I'm fine with it if they are."

"Thanks Wade."

Then Kim took out her cell phone and dialed the Tweebs.

"Hey Kim. What's going on?"

"Would you guys like to join the team?"

"Uh,YEAH!"

"K great Wade will contact you if there are any missions I can't go today I'm sick."

"Awe well feel better soon bye love you!"

Kim texted Wade.

'Can u whip up a Timmunicator and a Jimmunicator they want to join the team please and thank u'

'I'll see what I can do'

'Ur the best Wade.'

The next day...

"Sweetie I still don't feel good."

"I'll take you to the doctor then."

Soon they were at the doctors office.

"Hello Kim. What are ya here for? A checkup?"

"I haven't been feeling good for the last month."

"I think I know were your going with was your last cycle?"

"About a month ago."

"And you think you may be pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Well we'll run a couple tests to make sure."

10 minutes later..

"Well,Kim, I have good news..."

Cliffhanger! News will be in next chapter.

Reviews: need them!


	5. Discovery

Chapter 5: Discovery

"Well,Kim,I have good news... You're pregnant!"

"I'm sorry what?"

"You're pregnant."

It took a minute for this to sink in. On one hand she was happy,she was gonna have a baby! On the other hand,she was nervous. How would Ron react? More importantly,how would her DAD react?

5 minutes later,Kim walks out of the office,now feeling scared to. She can't raise a child! Or could she? She used to babysit,and children love her, so what's there to be scared about?

A smile cracked on Kim's face. They were gonna be alright.

Ron was looking kind of nervous. What was taking so long?

Then he saw the smile on Kim's face. There HAD to be good news. There just had to be.

"Well,what's the word?"

"Well,I...i...uh...I'm pregnant."

"WHAT! That's great! I'm so happy!"

"Me too. I thought you would freak out and go all,well,crazy."

"I am but a good kind of crazy. I'm not freaking out at all."

LYING LIAR THAT LIES!

Kim knew he was could see it in his eyes.

Ron knew Kim saw past this but what the hell.

"Really."

"Yeah."

Kim looked at him like really really

Ron was like uh oh she's giving me that look.

Kim kept making it deeper and deeper until Ron broke down.

"Ok that's partly true. It's a good kind of crazy."

They drove home in silence,mainly because Kim was asleep. And partly because nobody was really ready to accept it.

Kim finally broke the silence. "I think I'll go take a nap."

'Great.' Kim thought. 'Like there's not enough awkwardness already."

'Great.' Ron thought. 'KP's pregnant. Awkweird!'

5 minutes later...

"Ron,sweetie?"

"Yeah Kimberly?"

"Uh-oh. Awkward!" Ron only called Kim Kimberly when there was A LOT of awkweirdness,as Ron would call it.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About this sitch!"

"What sitch?"

"About the baby,Ron. Stop trying to avoid it you're gonna be a daddy and you need to accept that!"

"I can't accept it KP! That's the thing! I don't know if I'm ready to be a father yet."

"And you think I'M ready to be a MOTHER? Ron,I know you're having trouble accepting this but please understand,I'm not ready either. But it's not up to me it's up to fate. And fate led to us having this child. Just accept that."

All was silent until Ron spoke.

"I think I'll go take a walk."

"And I'll be right here when you get back."

What Kim didn't know was that Ron had really went out to Brick Flagg's house.

'Ding-Dong'

Brick answered the door.

"Ron! Wassup!"

Even though Brick had bullied Ron back in high school,they had gotten to be good friends during college.

"Wassup,Brick!"

"Something on your mind Ron?"

"Hm? Uh,yeah. KP's pregnant,man. I don't know what to do."

"I'm in the same place,Ron. Tara's pregnant."

"Tough stuff. I'm actually thinking of leaving her."

"You're gonna leave Kim just because she's pregnant? Wow,that's a low blow,bro"

"I know but what choice do I have!"

"You could,I don't know,ACCEPT IT AND MOVE ON!"

"That's what she said! But I don't know if I can. I don't know if I'm running from fear or responsibilities or what. It's just a hard pill to swallow."

"Yes I know it is I thought of leaving Tara but I stuck around."

"Yeah how did you do that?"

"Well I was about to pack my bags and leave when I realized this is a tough time on both of us. Neither of us are ready. But we can get through this."

"I never thought of that thanks Brick. Holy crap I've been gone for two hours Kim must be worried."

Kim was worried.

'Ok nobody walks for two hours straight' Kim thought.

Ron had returned home.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I told you,walking!"

"Ronald Stoppable that is bullcrap and you know it. Is that beer on your breath?"

Ron just stared blankly at the ground.

"I knew it nobody just goes out walking for TWO FLIPPING HOURS! I know you're having a hard time accepting this but alcoholism isn't the way you want to go. This is hard on the both of us."

"I know that's what's Brick said. Tara's pregnant to apparently."

"Oh really? So know you turn to Brick for help?"

"Yeah so what's wrong with that?"

"I don't know this baby is making me crazy."

Well that's the end.


	6. 2 Months Along

Chapter 6: 2 Months Along

Kim was driving Ron absolutely crazy! Every time a mission popped up Kim wanted to go,and it took her a minute to be convinced not to go.

"It's been a month if I don't go on a mission soon I'll go crazy!" Kim always complained.

"Kim if you go on a mission you could hurt the baby if you lose this child you'll blame yourself and beat yourself up its for your own good ok!"

" *sigh* Whatever."

One time when Ron was asleep a mission came up and Kim almost went until Ron woke up and stopped her.

"Nonononono no way KP I got this go back to sleep."

"I'm gonna go absolutely fricking crazy if I don't get out soon. And no movies don't count."

"Date night tonight then?"

"Sure fine whatever."

"Love you."

"Love you to sweetie bye!"

"Bye."

"Ugh!"

"Bored much?"

"Shut up Rufus."

"OK"

Kim turned on the TV. But to her dismay,everything was about her crime fighting. Ever since the media got a hold of the news there was something about her on EVERY STINKING CHANNEL!

"Guess it's another Netflix day,huh,Rufus?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm gonna order Bueno Nacho I'm getting a craving for some nacos maybe 10 should cover it. Boy this child is REALLY it's daddy's child! Yes Rufus I'll order some for you."

She called Bueno Nacho.

"Hey Kim. Another Naco craving?"

"You bet 2 dozen please."

"On the way."

"Thank you."

8 Nacos later...

Ring,ring.

Kim answered the phone.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Kim you need to come to the hospital there's been an accident we'll explain when you get here."

"On my way! Come on Rufus."

At the hospital...

When Kim got to the ER, she saw a worried Jim and Tim.

"OMG what happened?"

Jim and Tim could see the panic in their sisters eyes,and told her the whole story quickly.

"We were on our way home from the mission and some dummy wasn't paying attention and T-Boned us. We were in the back and Ron was in the front he hurt his leg."

Then the doctor came out.

"Are you guys here for Ronald Stoppable?"

"Yes I'm his fiancée Kim and these are my brothers Jim and Tim."

"Well I have bad news. Your fiancée has a severely broken leg. Unless we do an operation,it could lead to paralysis."

Kim looked at the X-Ray and shuddered. It was badly broken in several spots.

"But to do the operation we need your permission."

The thought of Ron in a wheelchair forever REALLY gave Kim the shudders.

"Do it. Anything to save him."

"You've made the right choice . Do you want to see him."

Kim was at a loss for words. She just simply nodded.

"Come on guys."

Kim and the Tweebs entered Ron's room.

"I'll go see if he's up or not."

No check needed. He heard them.

"Hey KP."

"Hey sweetie.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Well,your leg is badly broken. They need to do an operation or it could lead to paralysis."

'Great.' Ron thought. 'Too much too fast.'

Knock knock

"Hey buddy!"

"Hey Brick what up!"

"So your leg is broken pretty good,huh?"

"Yeah. They need to do surgery on it or it could lead to paralysis."

Brick thought about this. His first job was a 22-year-old white male with blonde hair,brown eyes and a severely broken right leg. All that fit... Ron?! His first job was Ron.

His eyes widened in shock as he connected the dots.

"Uh,Brick? What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing. Last time a saw you I forgot to tell you I'm a surgeon here. And my first job is a 22-year-old white male with brown eyes and a severely broken leg."

"What does that have to do with-"

Ron was intturupted by his own thoughts. Now it was his turn to connect the dots.

"No way that's not real!" Ron thought out loud.

"My boss said I may know him."

"Awkwierd!"

"Shut up Rufus!" Everyone said at once.

That's the end of the chapter and to those of you who are fans of Felix no I'm not being a hater it's just that neither party likes the thought of Ron being in a wheelchair for eternity.


	7. Months 3-6

Chapter 7: Months 3-6

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been so so busy I couldn't find time so enjoy this chapter

Month 3:

It's been a month since the accident where Ron broke his leg, and he can't go on missions for another 12 months. All missions are directed to the Tweebs.

"KP now I'm starting to feel like you when you drove me up the wall complaining."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP GO LIE DOWN!"

Kim and Ron were very protective for each other now. They were always arguing over who would get what until someone said the infamous words, 'Fine whatever.' except when it came to driving.

* * *

"Hurry up KP we gotta go to the hospital."

"For the last time GIVE ME A MINUTE!"

"You said that five whole 1 minutes ago."

They both had appointments at the same time so Kim was to be in the waiting room when she was done.

"Ok I'm ready happy now?"

"You bet."

"That was sarcasm."

"I know."

"Can we just go?"

* * *

At the maternity office...

"Good morning Kim where's Ron?"

"Physical therapy."

"Right right so are you ready?"

"Uh-huh."

Kim was going to find out the gender of the baby today.

"Well lie down and we'll begin the sonogram."

* * *

5 minutes later...

"Well Kim looks like your having a girl."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well,not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"You're having a girl and another girl."

"That's great! I'll tell Ron when he gets here."

When Kim entered the waiting area Ron was already there.

"Hey KP. So is it a girl or a boy?"

"Girls."

"You pluralized that."

"I know."

Ron looked at her,confused.

"I'm having twins idiot two girls."

"What?"

"You heard me!"

It was as awkweird as when they got the news the first time.

* * *

Month 4:

Kim and Ron were in a hotel due to the nursery being painted and decorated.

The entire thing would take at least two weeks.

They both got past the twin awkwardness a couple weeks ago, and they'd decided to only bring it up when necessary.

They gave the people working on the room plans for it, and if they had questions to just call.

The twins would share a room,and they watch had they're own sides of the room so there would be a purple line separating the halves. The room itself was pink and Kim and Ron decided on names already: Jasmine and Jessica, or Jaz and Jess for short.

There names would be painted on each girls half to avoid confusion.

They didn't want to look at Jaz and say "Jess, come here." And Jess says "I'm not Jaz I'm Jess!"

It was really just to make life easier.

Both of their cribs would be white but they needed to be fixed and repainted.

So here they were at their hotel just watching TV and napping (Kim).

* * *

Month 5:

Well,the room was done,names were picked,party thrown,the only thing they had to do was wait the 4 more months until Jasmine and Jessica are born and have the wedding. It was exactly a week from now.

A week from that day...

Kim was freaking out. She couldn't tell if it was the twins or just nerves,but her stomach felt weird.

'Just chill,Kim. Mom said nerves were normal.'

Monique tried to calm her down but she couldn't.

"MONIQUE ARE YOU THE PREGNANT LADY WHO IS GETTING MARRIED TODAY?!"

"Well no but ya don't have to yell!"

"Sorry,Monique I'm just nervous. I didn't mean to yell."

Meanwhile...

Ron was having a breakdown.

He couldn't even think straight.

Brick tried to calm him but his efforts failed.

"I CANT CALM DOWN THATS THE PROBLEM,BRICK,THATS THE FREAKING PROBLEM!"

Brick was kinda dizzy because Ron was shaking him.

* * *

1 hour later...

I'm just gonna skip to the last part because I'm not going through everything.

"Do you,Ron Stoppable,take Kim as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you,Kim Possible,take Ron as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Now,with the power vested in me and the state of New York,I now pronounce you husband and may kiss the bride."

After the ceremony they had the reception and blah blah blah long story short 3 hours later they were off to California for their honeymoon. Since Kim couldn't fly they drove there after changing into regular clothes. Then it was time for San Francisco.

* * *

Month 6:

After two weeks of getting used to being home again Kim and Ron returned to their normal lives as husband and wife.

The original plan was to go to Disneyland for their honeymoon but Kim couldn't go on the rides so there was really no point in going. They ended up just sight seeing and going to the California Adventure Water Show (Kim knew the person in charge and got in for free.)

Now all they had to do was wait three months.


	8. The Final Month

Chapter 8:The Final Month

So I'm just going to nix the original Jasmine C. from the disclaimer at the beginning so sorry about that. I was not gonna make Kim pregnant originally.

I'm leaving out months 7-8 because they're living like normal people and they sit around and eat Bueno Nacho all day and play and hang out with Rufus all day (playing is also with Rufus just to make that clear.)

Kim was bored out of her mind. She was 9 months pregnant and wanted to go outside instead of moping around in the house but Ron wouldn't let her.

"C'mon just 5 minutes please!"

"No K- I mean Kim. Still not used to that. You need to relax. I'll take you out to lunch and a movie OK."

" *eyeball roll* fine whatever."

"Good now just relax and let me take care of everything."

3 hours later...

"Well that was a long movie."

"Yeah well that's what tends to happens with Transformers movies. Really really long."

"Your telling me."

"So,Bueno Nacho?"

"Hmmmm... how about something different. Texas Roadhouse?"

"Sure! That sounds awesome."

"Let's go!"

They were halfway through lunch when...

"Ok,OW!"

"You OK Kim? Did the babies kick again?"

"Yeah I think so I- OW! Did I just wet myself? Oof!"

"Uh,Kim? I think your water broke!"

"What! OW!"

At the hospital...

Ron was in the waiting room.

He could hear Kim's screams from 10 feet away!

Yes,she was THAT LOUD!

Then an hour passed.

Then another one.

Then another one.

Until the doctor FINALLY came out and said that he was FINALLY a father.

"Would you like to see your children?"

"Um,DUH!"

So Ron went into Kim's room and saw her and Jasmine and Jessica and Ron and Kim's parents.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Ron! Want us to move so you can see your children?"

'Does that really need to be a question?"

"Well duh of course you do." Said

When Ron saw Jaz and Jess for the first time he literally cried.

But they where tears of joy.

He was excited and happy after 4 hours of waiting to see his children.

Kim looked like she was about to cry too.

She looked happy and excited but also exhausted (no explanation needed for that.)

Jim and Tim and Hanna all looked like they were gonna cry too.

Hanna and the Possibles and the Stoppables were the only ones who cried like normal people.

Jim's tears turned into smoke due to his fire power (literally) and Tim's tears turned to ice due to his ice powers.

Jim and Tim couldn't believe they were uncles twice already and Hanna couldn't believe she was an aunt and at 4 years old and twice already!

It was a very happy day indeed.

Oh my god I cried a little while writing this I'm only 11 so I know I didn't write the pregnancy exactly accurate but hey what do you expect! Please remember to R&R!


	9. Epilogue

Chapter 9:Epilogue

Hey guys this is my last chapter and I already have a couple new stories in my mind one is a sequel to this called Black Widow and Hawkeye and the other is a Harry Potter one which I haven't found a name for yet so I would like help for that.I might leave a sneak peek to the sequel at the end of this chapter I don't know yet. Enjoy! P.S.,even if you think otherwise I think this turned out for the be for the better.

Both Kim and Ron were totally sleep deprived.

Whenever Jaz started crying,Jess started crying,and vice versa.

So both Kim and Ron were totally sleep deprived after getting up every two hours to calm them down.

Ron had quit his job at Smarty Mart due to the twins.

Kim was still on maternity leave at Club Banana because Monique was the manager and she knew it would take a while for Kim to leave her baby regardless of Ron staying at home.

"Once they've calmed down I'll return." Kim said.

When Monique and Wade came over to see Kim and Ron at the hospital they asked them a very important question.

"Well..." Ron began.

"We were wondering..."

"If you would be their godparents!"

"WHAT! OF COURSE WE WOULD!" Wade and Monique both screamed (Wade sounded like a girl lol :))

1 week after the birth...

Monique and Wade had gone over to Kim and Ron's house for dinner because they had a BIG didn't even know yet.(before I continue I would like to point out Monique and Wade had been married for two years)

"Well I have a big announcement guys."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Ron *chokes on food*

Kim *spits out drink*

Jaz and Jess *whats going on?*

Wade *faints*

Kim had to help Ron out and check on Wade to see if he was alright.

"Thank god you didn't faint both times Ron."

"Don't worry about him Kim he always faints when overwhelmed with good news. He fainted after I accepted his marriage after the wedding."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Jaz dropped her pacifier and started crying,causing Jess to start crying too.

"You just wait until that child is you're dealing with this."Kim said.

"Really?" Monique asked,worry in her voice.

"Yeah but you get used to it." Kim said.

A huge wave of relief crashed over Monique.

"Thank god."

So everything was back to normal.

And now as promised the preview.

Black Widow and Hawkeye

Disclaimer: I do not own S.H.I.E.L.D. or Kim Possible.

Ch. 1- Nick Fury

July 20th

It's been a year since Jaz and Jess were born and their 3 month old goddaughter Jennifer (Jen for short) was spending the night at Kim and Ron's house. They had already turned down an offer at GJ because the twins were just born.

*ring ring*

"Hello?" Kim answered.

"Hello Kim Stoppable,this is Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. We know you already turned down an offer with our sister agency GJ because of your children. But we've been observing you and Ron and your brothers and decided to give you all positions as field agents. You can bring your children when you're gone they'll be put in child care. Or you can leave them with their I'll call back once you've made your decisions."

"O...k...?" Kim said after Nick hung up.

"Who was it?"

"It was this Nick Fury guy from S.H.I.E.L.D. He said he gave me and you and Jim and Tim positions as field agents."


End file.
